Ukrainian Angel
by Majestic Muffin
Summary: The breadbasket of Europe meets the Heroic nation known as America. When he's around Ukraine, America feels something he's never felt before... Does Ukraine feel the same? UkrainexAmerica. I don't have a problem.
1. Confrontation at the World Meeting

**Yo! Majestic Muffin speaking!**

**This is my first-ever Fic. It might not be the best, but I'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible for you Internet Peoples. Oh, and please don't flame me. I'm flammable.**

**(*cringes*)**

* * *

**Ukrainian Angel**

Another semi-productive meeting at the G8 World Council took place. France and Britain started it, to be fair. France made a suggestion that lead to something along the lines of lowering the suicide rate if British cooking was outlawed in every nation. After this insult, Britain retaliated by questioning France's sexual decency, that of which shall not be repeated. This argument lead to other small arguments, and soon the entire Council was thrown into chaos. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Except, of course, you include what happened to Alfred.

He was sitting near Russia today, despite the fact that he (along with the other countries) was sometimes disturbed by him. On the outside, Russia seemed harmless and friendly. For the most part, he was just what he seemed unless you got on his bad side, something not many people lived to see. Fortunatley for America, he wasn't the victim of this sinister side of Russia. Instead, Belarus was staring at him from across the table, tapping her fingers against her silver knife she always held with her.

"Yo, Russia," America tapped on his shoulder. "Dude."

Russia looked over to America, his mouth half-covered by his scarf. "Ya?"

"Bela's staring at you." He pointed in her direction, which she noticed as her eyes flashed like the knife she held firmly. "Is that, like, normal?"

Russia sighed, but with the smile he always wore on his face. "Ah, yes. That is normal. Belarus follows me around and asks for my hand in marriage constantly. It gets quite redundant, but she is still my little sister and I have to put up with it respectfully."

America shrugged. "I guess that's kinda rough. I don't really have any brothers, so I don't really know what that's like."

Only a few feet away, a quiet naiton sat watching the others bicker. "He'll notice me one day. I think."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, I feed you."

"Yes, It can be difficult, having sisters," Russia said. "But in the end, it's much better not to be lonely."

"Hey, hold up," America raised a brow. "You just said sisters. Do you have more than one?"

Russia nodded. "Of course. She's just very busy most of the time, and she can't attend the meetings often."

"Huh," America blinked. "Weird. All the nations attend the meetings. Well, I'm sure she'll turn up some day or another."

Almost immediatley, fate would have it that someone burst through the doorway of the room, and a familliar "boing" echoed throughout the room. This woman happened to be a country by the name of Ukraine.

"Ah," Germany cleared is throat. "It seems you're a bit late. And you are...?"

Ukraine shifted about uncomfortably, obviously embarrased. "Oh, I'm very sorry Mister Germany. My name is Ukraine, Russia's big sister. ... Um, Mister Germany?"

Ludwig blinked and shook his head furiously, attempting to remove his gaze from her chest. "Erhm, Yes, sit down anywhere, Miss Brust- Eh, I mean _Ukraine_."

Ukraine happily walked over towards the table, her veluminous _agriculture _silencing the other once-talkative natons. America's eyes widened. "Holy crap," He muttured under her breath. His glance shifted from Ukraine to Russia's direction (a struggling effort) "That... That's Ukraine?"

Russia chuckled. "Yes. She's very... Developed, isn't she?" America looked back to Ukraine. Staring at her, she felt something that he had never felt from anybody else. Everything about her gave him some kind of ... pleasure? No. Happiness? Sort of. What was it?

Ukraine gazed around the room. "Let's see," She spoke aloud to herself. "There must be an empty seat somewere..."

Alfred identified Ukraine's state of indecision. He glanced around the room, trying to be as unnoticed as possible. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he wanted to do it. He finally found the solution to his problem. To the left of him sat Sealand, in a chair much too tall for him. Or perhaps Sealand was just too short.

"Hello, Alfred." Sealand smiled. "I'm sitting here since I'm a big powerful nation like the rest of you, and not just some boat."

Sealand was annoying and, in fact, _not _a naiton. He wasn't really supposed to be here anyway. So, keeping his aloof morale, America tipped over Sealand's chair as he slid out and onto the floor. "Yo! Ukraine! He're's an empty seat!"

Ukraine glanced over towards America. Her tiny frown grew into a gracious smile. She skipped over to the empty seat happily, her chest bouncing with each step. America felt his face redden slightly as he watched this gravity-deflying display. Ukraine promptly sat down next to America, smiling almost cluelessly. "Hi," She spoke with an adorable Russian accent. "I'm Katyusha. What's your name?"

Alfred released a small laugh, out of shyness.

Shyness. Heroes were never shy. What was that about? It's just some random lady, get ahold of yourself.

"Eh, Alfred." He murmered. "I'm Alfred." Eh? Why did you say that? Your name isn't Eh.

Ukraine giggled. "You seem very nice, Alfred. I'm glad I met you."

"Hey, you jerk!" A pubescent British voice beaconed from below the table. "I was sitting there first! What was that for, you big bully?"

"Peter, you little pipsqueak!" England called to his younger brother from across the table. "You're not supposed to be here, you're not even a nation. Go home and watch Anime!"

Sealand pouted as he stormed out of the room, mumbling words he shouldn't have used at his age. He most likely learned them from Britain, or possibly Germany. Luckily, no one had heard them coming from Sealand.

Germany cleared his throat. He hadn't really needed to, since Ukraine had silenced most of the room and Germany was normally a loud speaker anyway. "Everyone is dismissed for Lunch Break. You have thirty minutes to eat. If you do not finish in the time alloted, I will kill you. _Disperse!_"

The other nations quickly took out their food andate amongst themselves while talking quietly about anything. America had (rather predictably) packed a burger for his lunch. He had almost forgotten about it when he fell under the hypnotic gaze of Ukraine's big, bouncy-

"Oh, how silly of me," Ukraine put a hand to her lips in surprise. "I was out working in the feilds all day, and I forgot to make my lunch." She frowned. She was sad. This made America sad as well.

An idea struck him. He wanted to make Katyusha happy. She had entered his life, and somehow made it more... Interesting. He realized that she must have been hungry. "Hey, Ukraine," He blurted out without thinking.

"Ya?" She was so cute with her big ... eyes.

"You can have some of my lunch if you want." He split his burger in two, and held out one half to Ukraine. "Here."

Ukraine stared at the sandwich for a moment, then at America. She smiled and gently retreived the sandwich. "Thank you so much, Mister Alfred!"

"Ha, I'ts no problem. And you can just call me America." He smiled, and realized that Ukraine was holding her arms out. He blinked, confused. "Is... Is that a hug?"

"Of course, silly!" Her hands grasped the young male nation and pulled him into a warm hug. Unintentionally, her breasts engulfed America's face, causing his face to redden. "Mmmmf..."

"Oh!" Ukraine quickly let go, giving America room to breathe. "I'm sorry, America. Your face is very red, did you suffocate?" Tears up in her eyes, misting her vision.

"N-No, I'm just fine. I'll be okay." America did, in fact, begin to suffocate, but he didn't mind. He felt comforted by the embrace, it was warm and friendly. "You should eat your lunch so you're not hungry later."

"Oh, yes, good idea." Ukraine picked up the sandwich and took a small bite from it. Her eyes sparked with amazement. "Ooo, America!" Another small bite. "This sandwich is delicious! What's in it?"

"Oh, you know, it's all American. Tomatoes, Pickles, Cheese ..."

Ukraine ate with her adorable smile. "Mmmm!"

"Oh, and beef!"

Ukraine's smile immediatley straightened into a stiff frown. Her eyes widened at the mention of the word. She turned to America with a worried glance. "Did... Did you say.. B-Beef?"

"Uhh, yeah." America nodded. "You know, beef. Meat. Cows."

Ukraine stared at the sandwich. She placed it on the table and backed away, as if cautiously waiting for it to explode. Tears reappeared in her eyes again. "Umm... I think I'm full..."

"Uhh... Ukraine?" America asked. "Are you okay?" Ukraine moved back and poked the sandwich, afraid and sad. She quivered looking at it, and tightly closed her eyes. She cringed and grabbed America, hugging onto him like a small child. America's face grew even redder than the tomatoes on his burger. He had only known her for little to fifteen minutes and somehow felt hopelessly attracted to her. Ukraine held on tightly, and looked up at him with shy, teary eyes. "That poor little cow..."

America felt terrible. Did _he _make Ukraine cry? No, he couldn't have. It was the sandwich, he didn't know. But it wasn't his fault... Was it?

"Man, I suck..." He thought to himself, not realizing that he was thinking out loud.

"What?" Ukraine said. "No, no, it's fine, really!" She wiped the tears from her now puffy eyes, smiling again. "I just overreacted." She blushed a bit. America liked how she looked when she blushed. It brought so much emotion into him. He smiled too.

"Uhm... Ukraine?" America asked.

She blinked, again clueless. "Yes?"

"You're still hugging me."

"Oh."

Later that evening, America was walked out of the building alongside Russia. America couldn't think of anything to say. He just shifted his glance around as he walked. Suddenly, Russia cut into the silence: "She likes you, you know."

"Huh? What?" America put his hands behind his head nervously, pretending not to care. "Pfft, I dont even- what are you talking about?"

Russia simply chuckled. America rubbed the back of his neck. "She... Likes me... ?"

* * *

**Okay, sooo... That was my first Fic! I hope you all liked it. I'll add more chapters asap. Check back soon, but for now,**

**Majestic Muffin OUT!**


	2. I Trust You

**Chapter Two: I Trust You**

America was walking home from the world meeting. Russia was walking with him earlier, but he had left without America noticing. Russia seemed to do that a lot. America felt better being alone anyway. As he took each step, he couldn't get one thing out of his mind: Ukraine.

He could think of nothing else; It was impossible. Everything about her clouded his mind. Her voice, the way she looked at him, and her incredibly large ... _agriculture_. The mere thought of Ukraine hypnotized him entirely. He wanted the meeting to have been longer. He would have done anything to get closer to her... But why did he want her so badly?

"Meoow."

In the middle of this Ukrainian daydream, he heard a deep mew-like sound. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? What was that about?" He paused and looked around. "... I must be hearing things." He scratched his head and began to walk again, thinking about the Ukraine and how she bounced so gracefully, and then...

"Meoow!"

The sound intruded again, louder this time. "Okay, who's messing with me?" America looked around. "Cut it out!" He looked up and was surprised to find a large, brown cat with violet eyes resting on a tree branch. It appeared to be stuck. He wasn't entirely surprised too see it, after all. The noise was indeed a "meow," much like that of which a cat would make. However, it surprised America that the cat seemed to be separated from its owner. It reminded him of someone, though.

"Oh, You found him!" A familiar voice came from behind America. Running feet were heard in the grass, coming faster towards his direction. Even louder than the footsteps, a "boing" noise sounded alongside each step. "Hey..." America turned around, and was pleased to see Ukraine running in his direction. "Ukraine!"

"You found Russia's cat!" She said, releived. "I've been looking everywhere for it. Thank you for finding him for me!" She stretched her arms out and grabbed America, pulling him into a soft hug. "I would have listened to its meowing, but every time I move my breasts make bouncy noises..."

America could only blush. "Mmph..."

"Oh, no," Ukraine said worriedly, "I'm sorry. I should really stop that." She released the Nation, who was now gasping for air. America shook his head, reassuringly "No, I don't mind, I'm just-" Another gasp of air. "-Yeah, I'm fine.." He wiped a small drop of blood from his nose and gave a thumbs-up. "See? I'm okay. So, this is Russia's cat?"

Ukraine looked up at the cat, which back stared down at the other nations. "Yes," She nodded. "It must have gotten outside and into trouble again. If only I could get it down..." She jumped up, attempting to reach the cat, who began to fall asleep on the branch. When she landed back on the ground, her tracts of land rose up and down repeatedly. It was like a magnet for America's eyes. She jumped again, and again, and again, and America simply drooled helplessly...

"Oh, I can't reach. And now my back is hurting... Oh, what will I do now?" America snapped out of his trance. "Huh? You need help? No problem, I'll help you out."

Ukraine's troubled frown shifted into a smile. "Wow, really? You'd help me?"

America gave his usual laugh. "Ha ha! Of course! I _am_ the Hero, after all. So let's see, you need the cat to come down, right?"

Ukraine nodded. "Yes, Russia needs it back. Can you get it down?"

"Ha Ha Ha!" America laughed again. "Sure, watch this!" He grabbed the trunk of the tree and yanked it out o the ground. "Like this?"

Ukraine put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, you're very strong." She gently picked up the cat from the tree branches, which were now at her level. "Come now, Russiacat. Let's go home." America placed the tree back into the ground. "Yeah, I work out sometimes.."

Ukraine smiled and blushed again like at the world meeting. Suddenly, she cringed a small bit and gave a quiet yelp. "Ow..."

"Hey, what's wrong?" America asked. "Are you hurt?"

Ukraine put Russiacat an the ground, which stared at her with its purple eyes. "I'm okay. My back just hurts..." She tried to show a fake smile, but she was in too much pain. "Well, I better go back home. See you tomorro- Ouch!"

America hated to see Ukraine get hurt like that. She didn't deserve so much pain, she was so nice. America wanted to make her feel better. So he did the first thing that came to mind to help her:

First, he put Russiacat over his shoulder ("Meoow?). Then, he picked Ukraine up and held her in his arms. "Don't move another inch, Ukrane," He said, gently holding her. "I'll take you to your house, okay?"

All Ukraine could do was stare into America's deep blue eyes with wonderful curiosity. "Why... Why are you so nice to me?"

America shrugged. "No special reason."

When America said that, he knew he was lying. There was a very important reason for his actions. When he was around Ukraine, he felt something he had never felt before. He knew what it was, and he was very happy. He was in love.

"Now let's go to your home, okay?" America set off to Russia's house, which is where Ukraine was staying at the time. "Just relax. We'll get there soon."

Ukraine became sleepy in America's arms. "Okay, America," She said with a yawn. "I trust you."


	3. Wishing On Clouds

**Majestic Muffin speaking! Da's my name.**

I was looking over the previous chapter, and I found something interesting... A typo. OH GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME.. I'll try to be better about that.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wishing on Clouds**

It had been a long walk, but America had finally arrived at Russia's home, Ukraine's current place of residence. She had fallen asleep in his arms, and had her arms around him. America had struggled to carry her at first, she had a bit of extra weight on her chest. No, not a bit, more like a lot. Russia's cat also wasn't very light, and was wide awake as oppose to Ukraine. The cat kept "Meoow"- ing every so often, which got rather annoying. Yet, the American endured it and continued towards Russia's house.

Seeing Ukraine sound asleep made America feel... Accomplished. She was just adorable, sleeping in his arms. She seemed to be talking in her sleep, talking about her dreams, and America overheard some interesting things come from her.

"Mmm... America..." She mumbled, moving around a little. America looked down to see her, still asleep. "America..." She spoke again, sleepily, and almost... seductively.

America's eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks burn red. Ukraine continued "sleep-talking," much to America's amazement. "America... You're so handsome..." He did his best to hold in a nosebleed.

Eventually, they arrived and America placed Ukraine onto her bed. Russiacat hopped of America's shoulder and ran off, most likely leaving to search for Russia. America sat down on the edge of the bed next to the sleepy nation, slowly taking in what she had said while unconsious.

_Handsome..._

He felt his cheeks glow, and clumsily tried to wipe off the blush. He didn't often blush, it only happened when he was around Ukraine. Did she mean what she said to him? Did she really think he was "handsome?"

"Mmmh... Oh?"

Ukraine was waking up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms outward, and spread them out horizontally. Much to her dismay, a button on her shirt popped off, flailing through the air and landing in a corner somewhere with a quiet "click." She didn't seem to notice. It seemed as if she was very surprised to be in her bed. She looked around, and saw America sitting on the bedside. "America!" She squealed with delight and pulled him into another hug. Once again, America was in heaven.

"You really did make it here! I knew I could trust you, Alfred!" That was the only time she had used his name other than when they first met a day ago. "Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am."

At the moment, America was being warmly smothered by Ukraine's massive agriculture. It was very possibe that America was happier. "Mmmh..."

Ukraine released him from the pillow of her chest, slightly to America's dismay. All he could do was smile. "Ha, You're welcome..."

Ukraine suddenly realized something. "Oh no," She said. "I haven't gone to work today, my boss will be furious!" She jumped from her bed and ran to the back door. "I'm sorry, America. I have to go. You may stay the night, if you wish. Goodbye." She raced out the door, leaving nothing behind but the gentle "boing" that faded along with her.

America arose from his seat on the bed. He didn't want Ukraine to leave. He waned her to come back. He wanted her to talk to him, and laugh, and give him hugs that smothered him. But she was gone. She _would _come back. But at the moment, she was just... gone.

He sighed, and began to walk off into the hallway. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he continued walking out of boredom. Eventually, he bumped into someone wearing a dark purple dress and dark blonde hair. It was Belarus, someone America was familiar with. She stared at him menacingly with squinted eyes, obviously not expecting him to be in her house. Behind her back, she tightened the grip around her well-sharpened kitchen knife. "What are you doing in this house?"

America stepped back. "Hey, dude, don't be creepy. I brought back your cat."

Belarus turned and saw Russiacat resting on the carpet. "That's not mine. It belongs to Big Brother."

America shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Ukraine hurt herself on the way here, so I carried her to the house." He pointed to the back door. "She just went to work in the fields."

Belarus's expression almost softened when America said this. "You... You helped big sister?"

America nodded. "Yeah. Her boobs hurt her back so I carried her. She told me I could stay the night before she left."

Belarus seemed to be ignoring America, for something else had gotten her attention. She picked up Russiacat and held it in her arms. She gently placed a hand on its head, and it seemed to be very afraid. "You can take me to Russia, can't you, little cat...?"

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of America's head. "Yeah, uhh... I'm gonna go check on Ukraine to see if she's okay. She might need help out there."

Belarus stared at America again. "You're worried for her? I wouldn't be." America was confused. Why did she say this? She was her sister, after all.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Belarus stroked the cat in her arms as it shivered. "She may seem fragile, but she can be very fearsome. She's every bit as dangerous as I am."

America didn't see how this was possible. Then again, she _was _the older sister of both Belarus and Russia. It was liable information. "Well, either way, I'm going to check on her. So, I guess I'll see you later?"

Belarus shrugged and walked off, Russiacat in her hands. "Now, little kitty, take me to big brother..."

"Meooow!"

America walked away in search of Ukraine. "Geez, Belarus is creepy..."

Ukraine was off, far in the feilds where she was harvesting crops. She missed being with America. When she was with him, she didn't feel pain like she usually did. She felt happy, warm inside. She halted for a moment to stare into the sky. All around her, everything was serene. But there was just one thing missing. America. She knew she could just think of him and be so happy...

A small tear slid down her cheek. Not out of sadness, or pain, but happiness. She was glad America cared for her. She was glad he held her, and accepted her, and was her friend. Maybe more than just a friend...

She clasped her hands together and stood tall looking into the sky. She squeezed her eyes shut, and wished. She wished America was with her. She opened her eyes and looked into the sky, and saw no stars to wish upon. Only clouds.

_Maybe wishing on clouds will work, _She thought. She shut her eyes again, hopefully thinking, _I wish he was here. I wish he was here with me. _

She opened her eyes, and only saw the feilds. Nothing else. Just her, alone.

She let out a sigh. She had to go on by herself, alone. "I wish you were with me," She said. "I wish you were here-"

"Ukraine!"

She turned around hesitantly, and her eyes widened with joy. She dropped her pitchfork, and ran in the direction of the voice. The bright sun had blocked out most of her vision, but standing there in the distance, she saw him.

"Ukraine! I'm coming over to you!"

She shed several joyful tears as she ran to him, and he ran to her. They ran towards each other as fast as they could, not wasting a single step. At last, they were together and alone. Together, finally.

Upon finally being together, they embraced tightly, and it was a wonderful feeling. The warmth engulfed them both, and the sun shone upon them even though their love could light the skies on its own.

"I found you," America said. "And I promise I won't leave you."

Ukraine squeezed tighter. "I knew you'd come," She said. "The clouds told me."

America and Ukraine must have been the two happiest individuals in the world at that moment. And for once, they had a warm embrace that didn't include breasts getting in the way. It was probably the only time.

* * *

Yay romancez.

My computer doesn't have spellcheck. FACK. This took longer since I'm a busy Muffin. I'll try to be more laid-back but when I work I'm like Chibitalia. (Haha Hetalis simile. I funneh.)

Next chapter should be out soon. **BYE FOR NOW!**


	4. Not Useless

Not much to say... **Majestic Muffin** is me!

* * *

Chapter Four: Not Useless

"So, this is where I work." Ukraine was showing America around where she spent most of her time, working in the fields. "I mostly harvest crops like wheat. It takes a while, but it's how I make money. Not a lot, but still, it's better than nothing." America thought the place looked so serene and beautiful, lush and green... but the thought of pending hours working alone here seemed so painful.

"Dude, this place looks totally... Uh, grassy," America said. "Most people wouldn't want to miss out on being in a place like this. Usually, people get cooped up in some lame office."

"Yes, it is rather nice," Ukraine said. "But it's very hard most of the time. I get dirt and grass stains in my clothes often, but it gets work done." She smiled to America. "I'm just glad you decided to come. It makes me so happy!"

It made America feel terrible to see Ukraine suffer. He sighed. "Man. I really wish you didn't get hurt so much. I wonder if there's some way I can help you..."

Suddenly, Ukraine's expression lit up. She jumped once, and naturally her agriculture bounced with her own excitement "That's it! I got an idea!" America was just too distracted.

"America. Umm, are you okay?" Ukraine poked him in the head, trying to remove him from his trance. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Boobs... Huh?"

"Oh, America," Ukraine glowed bright pink. "Don't be so silly..." America sweatdropped. "Gah, I gotta stop that... So, you had an idea?"

"Ya!" She nodded. "I figure that since I have lots of work to do, and since you're here..." Her smile faded, and she crossed her arms uncomfortably. "N-No, I shouldn't ask you this, it'd be selfish..."

America shook his head. "Nah, it's cool!" He tried to give a reassuring nod, and put a hand on Ukraine's shoulder. "I'm the hero, so it's my job to help you."

_I'm totally getting laid!_

"Well, if you say so..." She gulped. America felt his face glow red-hot. "Will you... Please help me work in the fields?"

_ Shit. _"Uuhh... Ha, sure! Of course! I wasn't taking that out of context at all, I swear!" His blush faded for a short time, but it returned when he was given a smothering hug from Ukraine. "Thank you so much, America!"

"No problem," America said nervously. "So, we should get to work, right?" They both nodded. "Okay," Ukraine said. "I'll go harvest the crops. You can take on the animal duty, Ya?"

"Hah," America mumbled quietly to himself. As mature as he thought he was, Alfred had a childish side he wasn't above showing in public. One example was laughing at words that sounded unintentionally funny, such as "duty." "Ha, duty... I mean, yeah, whatever, I can definitely do animal stuff."

"Good," Ukraine said. "Now, here's a list of the things needed." She handed America a small slip of paper. "Ha, this is it? I can do more than-" Then it unfolded, and nearly touched the grass. "... Wow."

"See, it's divided into different days, so only do what the schedule says for today. Since it's Tuesday, do this fraction of the schedule." America nodded, trying to follow. "Collect eggs, gather milk... Doesn't milk come from coconuts?"

Ukraine half-nodded. "Milk comes from a lot of places... But I'm sure you'll do fine! You're such a heroic and successful nation, just like you say, right!"

"Of course! I'm the most heroic nation there is! And heroes don't fail, so I won't fail you." He flashed a thumbs up and messily folded the paper, pushing it into his pocket. "I'll be back shortly. And I won't forget to milk the chickens!"

Ukraine sweatdropped. "Haha... Okay, just be careful.. Oh, and don't let the cockerel get you when you harvest the eggs!"

America watched Ukraine "boing" away to tend to the crops. He didn't know much about farming, but he knew the basics. Eggs come from chickens, and milk came from cows, and bacon comes from pigs. So, all he had to do was follow the list.

1. Collect eggs in chicken coop. (Watch out for cockerel!)

"Collect eggs, huh? Okay, then." He set off for the chicken coop, where he assumed the chickens would be. "I don't think this'll be too hard. I mean, they're birds. Like pigeons only bigger." Eventually, he encountered a small house-like establishment surrounded by some wooden fence. Some feathers were strewn across the ground where the coop was, and soft clucking noises could be heard. "That sounds like chickens to me."

He opened the fence gate, and stepped into the coop. There were separate rows on the walls where the chickens were sitting. Some were sleeping, but some were awake, and clucking loudly. " 'Kay, so the chickens must be sitting on the eggs, so maybe if I pick them up..." America picked up one of the chickens gently, and saw a small egg where it was sitting. "Ha, I rock at this!"

Eventually, he collected about enough eggs for his basket to hold. He knew eggs were fragile, so he tried to be careful. "Man, that was totally easy," He said. "This isn't as bad as the list made it look. I'll be done in no time at this rate!" As he stepped out of the structure, a large, bird-like animal approached him. It didn't look happy.

"Yo, chicken," America motioned it away. "Shoo."

It lunged out at him, and pecked his arm violently. "Ouch, hey! Bad chicken!" He ran to the gate, trying to keep the eggs unbroken. The bird chased him, and it was angry. "This must be that cockerel-chicken Ukraine was telling me about!"

Eventually, he reached the gate. Since he was in a hurry, he decided to hop the fence because he was such a badass. However, he tripped over the top of the fence and fell, landing on the basket.

"Uugh... What happene- Oh, crap!" Only one egg remained unbroken. "Well, at least this one's still good." As if almost on cue, he heard the "boing, boing" of Ukraine coming towards him. "Uh oh."

"Hi, America," She giggled. "I'm almost finished with the wheat. How are you doing with he eggs?" She noticed he was covered in dirt, and the basket was broken. Several broken eggs were around him, and his clothing had yolk stained on it. "Wha... What happened?"

America sighed. "Well, your cock was all over me."

Ukraine blinked. "What?"

"The rooster," He pointed to the coop, where the cockerel was standing on the fence, glaring at him, as if to say Step off, bitch. "It attacked me, so I tried to hero-jump the fence like a boss, but I missed and broke all the eggs, except this one..." He held it up, embarrassed. "I really screwed up..."

"Oh, America," Ukraine sighed. "It's fine! I mess up all the time." America rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but I broke all the eggs..."

Ukraine shook her head. "No, chickens make more eggs." The picked up the egg. "You did fine, Alfred. This one egg here is still safe, see?" America looked up, and felt a little better. He remembered there was still more to do. The milk needed to be gathered. "Okay... So, I gotta go get the milk, right?"

Ukraine nodded. "Yes, and I'll be back soon. I'll get new eggs tomorrow, okay?"

America nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing, boobs- I mean, Ukraine." Ukraine just giggled, and walked off to harvest more crops. "Bye America~!"

America promised himself he wouldn't fail Ukraine again. "I'm gonna have to be more careful. No more sucking." He checked the next thing on the list:

2. Collect milk from cows

"Cows, huh?" He muttered aloud. "Alright, this should be easy." He walked over to the other animals. He saw a variety of animals; Mostly goats and cows. However, he wanted to try something different.

"I wonder if you can milk goats?"

He headed over to the pen where the goats all stayed. Once he opened the gate, small baby goats approached him excitedly They were all so adorable, and some of them jumped to his knees. "Ha, ha! You guys are cute" The babies seemed to like him, but he knew he had a job to do.

America a wandered around the pen, searching for an adult goat. He approached one that was very calm. unlike the cockerel, it looked directly at him calmly. "This should be a lot less painful." He knelt to the goat's height. "Let's see... I don't think goats have udders. Oh wait, here's one!"

America looked to the goat's underside. He was inexperienced with goats, or milking any animal at all. So, it was predictable that he would not be able to distinguish an udder from... Something else.

America reached with his always-gloved hand and placed the bucket beneath the assumed udder. "Okay," He said. "Milk time."

He pulled.

Nothing came out. Instead, the goat recoiled and bucked its hind legs straight into America's crotch. "OOF!" He fell to the ground as the goat distastefully trotted away. "Augh... My Liberty Bells...!"

Again, Ukraine walked over to him in the middle of his failure. "America?" She saw him curled up in the grass. "Are you okay? What happened this time?"

"Ouch..." He managed to spit out. "I tried to milk the goat, but it kicked me in my car keys..." He struggled to stand.

"You mean that one?" Ukraine pointed to the exact one America tried to milk. "That's a male. Male goats can't be milked... Only females. It's the same thing with cows, but cows are easier to milk."

America facepalmed in spite of himself. "Agh, I'm terrible at this... You counted on me to help you, and I just screwed everything up. I guess I'm just useless when it comes to this stuff."

Ukraine shook her head. "No, no, you are not useless! You're just a little inexperienced. I can finish up by myself, but perhaps you should wait at home with Russia and Belarus."

America cheered up a small bit. At least Ukraine wasn't upset. "Okay, I'll go wait at your house." He embraced Ukraine, and felt something on his forehead shortly after the hug. He was still in Ukraine's embrace, and her arms were occupied in holding him. The only possible assumption was...

"Ukraine..." He sputtered nervously. "D-Did you just-"

"It was just a little smooch on the forehead," Ukraine released him. "I just got exited... I'm sorry." Some of her hair fell in front of her face. She tried to blow it out of the way, but with little success America reached over and brushed it away, and Ukraine gave her share of a bright facial glow. "Oh-Um, t-thank you. By the way, I think I know of a way you could repay me..."

"Huh?" America asked. "Sure, anything. What do you need?"

She hesitated. After a short while, she whispered into America's ear:

"After tomorrow's meeting... Could you please give me a back massage?"

* * *

This took a long time to post. Idk why, technology hates me~

Sooo... CLIFFHANGERS! Chapter five will be interesting! **MajesticMuffin** out!


	5. Watch and Learn

**I'm still alive!**

**So... This chapter is really long, so it took a while. I hope y'all like it!**

**-MAJESTIC MUFFIN OUT!**

**(Btw, I've been playing Portal 2. I don't think anyone gives a crap, though. But in case you gave a crap, ... Good for you. Mmm'k. Read mah fic.)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Watch and Learn**

America sat in his chair during the World Meeting, fidgeting around as he payed no attention to whoever was talking (It was Japan, not that it really matters). All he could think about was that after the meeting, Ukraine was coming to his house, and she had asked for a back massage. He couldn't help but doze off, thinking about how pretty she looked. Her silky blonde hair, her sparkly teal eyes, and her... Um... _fertility.._.

He sank his face down into his arms, and slowly began to doze off into sleep, only wanting to be home with Ukraine. _Maybe I'll get laid this time... _

"America!" Someone's hand slammed onto the table just inches away from Alfred. He jerked upwards and shouted a small bit. "Agh?!" Germany had caught him dozing off. Obviously, he was unhappy with America's state of being. "Falling asleep during the meetings is against all regulations. Do not let it happen again."

America nodded, hazed. "Yeah, sorry Germany. I was just thinking about-" He stopped himself.

"Thinking about what?" Germany asked.

_Crap, _America thought. _Now I have to make up something. _"Uh... Global Warming. Yeah, totally Global Warming."

Germany wasn't convinced. "Global Warming, I see. Is that why you were blushing?"

_Damn it, Germany! _"Well, uh, yeah. It's... a really sensitive topic?"

"Never mind, I don't even want to know. Clearly you were sidetracked. Remember to be focused, like the other nations." He looked over to Italy, who was silently dozing off, muttering something in his sleep about pasta. "ITALY!"

Italy immediately jumped upwards in his seat, shrieking in his high-pitched voice. "Aaah! Germany, I'm sorry I fell asleep, please don't kill me, I'm a virgin~!"

Germany sighed. "Why is he always like that when he wakes up..."

Germany wasn't the only one who noticed something different about America. Britain was whispering to France about the matter. "Hey, Frog," He couldn't help calling him that. "Is it just me, or is America different in some way?"

"Yes, I noticed it too, Tea Bastard," France retaliated, "What do you think happened?"

"I can answer that," Russia said from behind them, causing both of the Nations to twitch. "I think it has something to do with my big sister."

"Oh," France nodded. "You mean the one with the large tracts of-?" Britain gave him a timely jab in the ribs. "Ouch."

"Yeah, we know about Ukraine," Britain said. "But how would she affect America in any way? Well, you know besides her knockers."

Russia felt deep concern for his sister. He was the younger brother, ironically, so it was odd for him to be so protective. But Ukraine wasn't always as fierce as him or Belarus. When she was, however, she was scary, so maybe he was being a bit paranoid. "Well, I hope she's alright. Ever since she's been around America they've both been acting very strange."

"Onhonhon~!" France began to laugh without warning. "I just thought of something! I think I know the reason they're acting so different lately."

"What?" Russia asked. "You do?"

"Shhh!" Britain pointed to Germany. "He might hear us."

France lowered his voice, and nodded. "I think America might be in love."

"What!?" Britain shouted, but then recoiled to look unsuspicious so Germany wouldn't notice him. He continued whispering. "In love? With who?"

"Why don't you guess." France suggested sarcastically. "I'll give you a hint: _Boing_." Britain jabbed his ribs again.

"America is in love with big sister?" Russia said to himself. "Wow... So what should we do?"

France shrugged, running his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. "Well, we should probably make sure he doesn't try anything, no? After all, you are her brother so you should make sure she's alright."

"What do you mean by 'make sure he doesn't try anything?'" Russia's aura faintly began to emanate from him. "Onhonhon," France seemed to be enjoying this conversation. "Well, you know, he may try to make a move on her, like a real man."

Britain shook his head. "France, I doubt America even knows what that _is_."

France crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. "Hm, even if he didn't he'd still have better luck than you."

Britain lunges for France's tie and wrung his neck repeatedly, and France grabbed him by his arms. This continued for about a minute untill Russia put a hand on each of their shoulders. "No fighting for now, you two," He said in his darkest tone of voice. "We have to make sure big sister is okay, **don't we?**"

France and Britain moved back into their seats, and nodded. "Very good. Now, after the meeting, we go to America's house to do some spying."

Later that day, Germany ended the meeting. The other nations left to go home. As Russia drove home, he couldn't help but think to himself: What would make Ukraine fall in love with America? He wasn't very smart. He was pretty brave, but other than that he didn't see much else. Perhaps he'd find out later if he asked Ukraine himself. Once Russia pulled into the driveway and opened the door, he found Belarus standing there, waiting for him.

"Hello, Big Brother." She said. Russia was completely bewildered. "Wait, how did you get home before me if I left the meeting before you?" Belarus said nothing. She had some way of following Russia around everywhere. She was probably the only thing that scared him, other than Ukraine at times.

Eventually, Belarus broke the silence. "Brother Russia, Ukraine is going to sleep at America's house tonight." Russia blinked, unsure of what he'd heard. "She what?"

Belarus nodded. "She's in her room packing some bags for the night. America invited her over." Russia left to go find her. Belarus followed, but Russia told her to stay where she was. She didn't.

"Belarus, I need to talk to Ukraine alone (And you're beginning to scare me)." He tool a step away from her. "Yes, Big Brother, I know," She responded in a newfound dark voice. "But you can be alone _with me..._" She took a step towards him, her arua barely showing. Russia advanced quickly to Ukraine's room, locking Belarus out. He began to hear scraping noises from the other side of the door.

Russia walked in, and Ukraine was just placing in a spare bra (which was almost too big to fit in the bag). As soon as she acknowledged her brother's entrance, embarrassed, she attempted to shove it into the bag so Russia wouldn't see. "Oh, hello, Little Brother. I didn't see you come in. You could have knocked..."

Russia wasn't usually the one involved in conflicts that ended with him being convicted of a pervert. Often times, it was France or Prussia. It never ended well for either of them, since it was the product of Ukraine's little-known darker side. This was why Russia was always more fearful of Ukraine than he was of Belarus. Always respectful, but always very cautious not to anger her. "Oh, sorry. Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

Ukraine nodded, zipping up her bag. "Of course, what is it?"

Russia didn't exactly know how to explain... no, not explain, more like ask if Ukraine was spending time with America. He couldn't wrap his mind around that they were in love. "Ah... Well, big sister, you are familiar with America, right?"

Ukraine nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm going to his house for the night. Why?"

Russia had just asked a question he already knew the answer to. On_ accident._ That hadn't ever happened. "W-well, yes, Belarus told me. So, Ukraine..." He realized he was stuttering. Russia, struggling to speak. "...A-are you, um," He hesitated. "Do you... like him?"

Ukraine nodded (Which caused some more movement near a certain popular area) and said, "Yes, I do." She was compelled to ask why Russia seemed so nervous, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. Then, Russia asked another question. "Also... Are you... In love with him?"

Ukraine froze. "Well..." She didn't understand why he was asking these questions. She didn't ask him why, since it seemed like it was difficult for him to ask. "Yes. I love him." Was Russia the only one who knew?

Russia nodded slowly. "Okay... Just asking! Sorry if I worried you, have fun at Alfred's! Goodbye." He rushed out the door and bumped into Belarus, who was clawing the door.

"I knew you had to come out eventually," She said. "You can't hide on your room forever." Russia blinked. "My room? No, this is Ukraine's room."

Belarus' face went blank. "Wait, what?" She looked into the doorway, and saw Ukraine waving. "Oh no," Belarus said. She ran to hide behind Russia. "Is she... _mad_?"

"No, I don't think she knows you scratched up her door, Belarus." Ukraine stepped outside of her room and analyzed the marks. She shrugged and walked outside to the driveway. "Goodbye, Russia! Goodbye Belarus!"

Belarus still hid behind her big brother. "I don't like it when big sister gets mad, Russia." Her nails dug deeper into Russia's jacket. "She's scary when it happens."

After managing to separate himself from Belarus, Russia dialed Britain's phone number as Ukraine drove away. "Britain," He said, "Let's head to America's place now. We'll hide out by the back and see what happens through the windows, okay?"

Britain nodded on the other end of the line. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll tell France."

Ukraine continued driving, using the address America had given her. She was very careful as she drove; she didn't want to miss the address. She was exited. She didn't care if there was nothing to do, she only wanted his embrace...

She re-focused on the road, not wanting the car to swerve out of control. Since she wasn't very wealthy, Ukraine didn't exactly have a luxurious car. It wasn't ugly at all. In fact, it was actually very nice. It didn't have an airbag, though. In reality, she didn't really need an airbag anyway, because-

"Oh, here it is! America's house!" She pulled into the driveway, and ran to the door. She knocked quietly, and the door opened shortly afterwards. America instantly was greeted with another one of Ukraine's hugs.

"Oh, hey Ukraine," America said, greeting her back with another hug. "Glad you could make it! After all, you were the only person I invited today."

"I'm just exited to be here. I don't often go in other people's houses... Will you guide me?" She held out her hand. America nodded. "Of course!" She took her hand and they walked into the living room.

Meanwhile, Russia, France and Britain all watched through one of America's windows. "He's touching big sister..." Russia gave a confused glare to America, who didn't notice (He wasn't really supposed to notice, since they were being secretive).

France, being France, continued to laugh his trademark laugh. "Look how red Alfred's face is, it's adorable!"

Britain was taking notes, or rather he was trying to. He couldn't think of what to write. "I have to admit, this doesn't feel very... right."

France shrugged. "Well, this was _your_ idea."

"No it wasn't. You were the one who wanted to spy on America."

"Whatever," France grumbled. "I don't see why this is bothering you. What happened to all that Double 0 Ninja stuff you were talking about earlier?"

"Shh," Russia said. "America's talking." They all silenced. They could just barely hear what they were saying.

First came America's voice "So, do you want to get started?"

Then, Ukraine's. "Oh, yes, of course," She said. "I've been waiting for so long, are you sure it's no trouble?"

Russia frowned. "What's going on, they're not in the living room..." He squinted, trying to look around. He saw nobody, except for Tony the Alien sleeping on the couch. "Britain, can you see them?"

"No, but keep listening." He said, "This may be good."

America's voice came again: "No, it's fine! I'll be good for you, don't worry about it. Just hop up on the bed, okay?"

Russia's aura began to cloud around him. "What... is he doing...?" His tone began to grow more sinister. Britain and France moved farther away form him. Then, a faint chirping noise was heard. Not from inside the house, but coming near them from afar. The source was a tiny yellow bird, and it began to fly in circles around France's head.

"Hey, what is this?" France said, trying to swat it out of the air, "Some kind of animal"?

"Hahahahaha!" An easily recognizable and obnoxious laugh rang everyone's ears. "I am the awesome Prussia! I am here to spread my awesomeness and-" Russia grabbed him by the throat with one hand. "Urk-!"

Russia spoke very slowly and in his darkest possible voice. "_**We... are trying... to listen...**_"

Prussia wriggled to be free of Russia's grip. "Ack! Can't breathe... Not... Awesome..."

"Hey, Russia," Britain said. "Let him go, already, Ukraine's talking. I think she's walking to the bed now."

Russia released Prussia, who curled up into a ball. "What?" Russia asked. "How can you tell if she's walking?"

"Because." Said Britain, "Her breasts make loud 'boing' noises when she walks."

Prussia got himself back together and began to breathe again. "So... What are you losers doing here behind America's house anyway?"

"Why do you care?" Britain glared at him. "If you're going to be a bloody nuisance, just go home back to Germany's basement."

"We're spying on America and Ukraine because they're dating and Russia is overly protective," France added.

"Wanker."

"Oh, really?" Prussia said. "Then let me do something. Here, give me that notepad..." He swiped the pad from Britain and began to write something down, but not before tearing out every page Britain wrote on. "Hey! Stop that!" He protested.

"Okay, It'll work like this," Prussia said, holding up the sketch pad. He had drawn a scoreboard with three tables. "Every hig is worth 1 point. Every kiss is worth 10, but it varies on where the kiss is. If he gets laid, he wins. I did something like this when I was spying on France and Britain."

"Wait," France said. "You what? We never-"

"Prussia," Russia said, "This isn't just some stupid game you can use to be pervy without a good excuse. This is serious. Now everyone shut up, Ukraine's talking.

"America.. This feels so nice..."

"You really like it? It's kinda my first time..."

"No, you're doing so well. I'm glad I agreed to this..."

Prussia only said two words. "America wins."

Russia grabbed him by the neck. "_**Don't be stupid. Big sister would never-**_"

France laughed. "No, I think she would. It certainly sounds like it."

Britain's eyes widened, he almost nosebled. "Bloody hell,, he _does_ know what that is..."

"Everyone quiet, they're still-" His elbow accidentally banged the window. At first, everyone was silent. Then, Tony woke up inside."They could hear America's voice faintly:

"Yo, Tony? What was that?"

"How the hell should I know, I'm busy sleeping."

America and Ukraine walked into the living room. "You know, I heard that Ukraine has really big boobs, but I never believed it." He peeked up into the window, and immediately shot back down, "Oh god, the legends are true!"

"Shhh," Russia said. "They're talking." They rose up to the window. America and Ukraine's backs were turned.

America's voice came first. "Maybe a bird just hit the window."

Ukraine's voice. "I guess so. By the way, thank you for massaging my back, America." She kissed him on the cheek.

America blushed. "Haha... Sure, no problem!"

Everyody's expression went completely blank.

"It... was just... a massage?" France whispered.

"Hmph," Prussia growled. "I think he gets 12 points. He was close, after all."


	6. Cold War

I am the **MAJESTIC MUFFIN! And I'm Still Alive!**

Sorry I took so long. I was busy, in London.

Okay, I lied.

I've never been to London. But obviously, that's not important. What's important is that this chapter is LONG, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cold War**

Russia continued to think. Why would his Big Sister love America so much? He crouched near the window, blocking out anything other than his thoughts. He was always very protective of his siblings, so it was only natural that he would be concerned for Ukraine. Ukraine was just so fragile sometimes... If would be awful for her to endure heartbreak.

"I'd never forgive him..."

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Belarus rested a hand on Russia's shoulder, and he snapped back into the present. He realized he had been mumbling to himself the whole time. His aura seeped away as he recovered. "Big Brother, are you okay?"

He breathed slowly and steadily. "...Yes I'm fine, Belarus." Russia usually referred to her as "Little Sister," but he was too distracted. Seeing Ukraine being embraced by America like that filled him with a combination of confusion and anger. _He's just after her, _he thought to himself_. Just like everybody else. He doesn't _really _care._

"Little Sister," Russia asked, hoping she wouldn't come to close to him, "Why do you think she loves America?"

"Who?"

"Big Sis," Russia said. "He loves him, but I don't know why. I don't really trust America to be near her. She's so fragile sometimes..." He sighed.

"Well, remember Ukraine's darker side?" Belarus said. "If America does something she doesn't like, she'll tear him to shreds." Belarus obviously was convinced that Ukraine was completely safe. Russia still felt paranoid. There was no escaping it, Ukraine was vulnerable more often than not. If what America was showing her was genuine compassion, he wasn't convinced.

"Everybody, quiet," Britain said. "America's talking ." Everyone silenced. Except Prussia, of course.

"Why are we still here if they're not slamming each other's brains out?" Prussia asked.

"Prussia, for the last time, we're not here to see anyone get laid," Russia said, straining to keep himself from stabbing Prussia in the neck with Belarus's knife. "We're here to watch in case Big Sister gets hurt so we can help her."

"Gets hurt from getting laid, you mean." Another clasp at Prussia's throat silenced his speech for the time. Belarus stared at Prussia in disapproval. She was never fond of him, then again neither was anyone else. But the way he portrayed Ukraine as a vulnerable "prostitute" made her nearly growl at him. For good reason, Prussia had always been afraid of Belarus.

"So, Ukraine," America said. They were sitting on the couch together, Ukraine's head on America's shoulder, America's arm around her. "Which restaurant do you wanna go to?"

"Okay," France started to stand up, but stopped when he realized nobody else was moving. He blinked. "Come on, everyone, he's going to take Ukraine to get some food. Everybody head to McDonald's, we'll meet them there."

Britain gave a light shove and yanked him back down to the ground level by his sleeve. "France, America's not stupid, he-" He paused, and then shrugged. "Okay, he's not _entirely _stupid, but if he wants to show class, he'll take her somewhere nice."

"Besides," Prussia said, free from Russia's brutal hand. "Ukraine doesn't eat meat. And if they go to McDonald's, she can't order salad."

"What are you talking about?" France said, fighting to get Britain's hands off his sleeve. "They serve salads."

"No, I mean she shouldn't," Prussia shook his head, not bothering to lower his voice. "It's ridiculous. Going to McDonald's for a salad is like going to a prostitute convention for a hug." Russia, of course, clutched at Prussia's throat again. Prussia knew it would happen, but he couldn't resist being hilarious. By his perspective, anyhow. Then again, France was cracking up a good bit.

"Honestly, Prussia," Russia sighed, "Why do you even have a head if you don't use it? Maybe I could fix that, da?"

Britain sighed. Seeing Prussia in pain was pleasing, but they had to stay focused. "Russia, please," His exasperated tone seemed to affect nobody, "We need to stay focused. Just release Prussia and we'll let him stay as long as he promises to cooperate, right, Prussia?"

"I... a-am awesome...ack..!"

"Nevermind, keep choking him, he's quieter that way. At any rate, let's all follow them, they could be going anywhere." So France, Britain, and Russia (Who was followed by Belarus and carrying an unconsious Prussia slung over his left shoulder) all waited untill Ukraine and America got inside the car.

America held open the passenger seat door for Ukraine. "Oh, thank you," she said. She was so grateful America was so kind to her. She sat in the car, and America sat to the wheel. They stared at each other in eager awkwardness. They looked into each other's eyes, as if they expected each other to say something.

"Hi."

Ukraine blushed. "Hi."

"So," America cleared his throat. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm.." She pretended to think. She couldn't really think of anything, she was too excited. She was alone with America, and they were free to do anything, go anywhere. "Well... Surprise me!" She giggled. America thought that was cute.

"Alright, then." America started at the wheel. _This is going to be awesome. _"Have you ever tried sushi?"

Back with the other nations, the car was quite cramped. Britain drove (it was his car, after all) and he had forced France to sit in the back. Unfortunatley for him, he ws in the middle seat, and was wedged between Belarus and Russia. Obviously, Belarus wasn't happy.

"Why did you have to sit here between me and Ivan?" Her eyes flashed silver. She was threatening, but you could tell she was pouting a slight bit. Not as much as she was threatening, however. France could see the tense anger in her eyes.

"It's Britain's fault, he made me sit here." France raised his voice on _"He made me sit here." _"Besides, if he wasn't so picky, I'd sit in the front and you'd be able to rape Russia or whatever it is you want to do to him."

Russia sweatdropped. "W-What?"

"Oh, shut up, Frog," France growled when Britain called him that. "I had you sit back there because if you sat here, I'd have to look at you. And Prussia's already sitting here in the seat." Prussia was still unconscious and had been dumped into the passenger seat by Russia. He was slowly regaining blood flow, but it would take a few minutes. (Thankfully!) "If I put Prussia in the middle seat, Russia would kill me."

"Yes, that's true," Russia said. "Now, pull in over there. They're going to that restaurant to the right."

America and Ukraine walked side-by side into the sushi restaurant. They were holding hands, and Ukraine was a bit worried. Lately, she hadn't earned much money, and couldn't buy nice things for herself. But she really wanted to spend time with America...

"Hey, Ukraine," America glanced over to her. She looked tense. "Are you okay?" She looked up into his eyes, and she was frowning. "What's wrong?"

Tears began to gather in her eyes. "A-America, I'm sorry, but... I don't think I can pay for sushi. I dont think we can have this nice time together... I'm sorry."

At first, Alfred was silent. He didn't seem upset, and almost unfazed. Ukraine sniffled. She wanted to have time with America so badly, but she couldnt. She felt weak. Suddenly, America smiled. "Is that all?" He put a hand on her shoulder and grinned kindly. "That's okay, no big deal! I can pay for it. Does that sound okay?"

Ukraine gasped, and hugged him. She smiled so brightly her cheeks grew pink with happiness. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I will," America said. He brushed the hair from her face and threw his arms around her. Their embrace tightened. America blushed, realizing it was a struggle to breathe with Ukraine's chest pressed against his. "I just realized... We're already hugging and we haven't even started our date." The word "date" had slipped.

Ukraine blinked. "Date?" She echoed, looking into America's eyes again. America rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, uh, If you don't want it to be a date, that's oka-"

"Actually, Alfred," Ukraine interrupted. "If it's okay with you, um.. Can it be a date?" _Why did I say that? Oh, now he's nervous!_

America did his best to hold himself together. "Well... Sure! Why not?" He nodded. "Okay, it's a date. If you want to, that is." Ukraine nodded. "No, no, I do! A date would be very nice." She glanced away from Alfred, hoping it would hide her blush. They held hands as they walked together.

They walked on into the restaurant, not knowing Russia and the others were watching their every step. Russia's aura hadn't shown this time, but he was muttering things again.

"Brother Russia, shh," Belarus shook him. "They might hear us."

Britain shook his head. "Well, I doubt they will now. They're out of sight, and it looks like we'll have to go in after them."

Unfortunately, Prussia was beginning to wake up. "Eh.. What the hell happened?" He jumped when he realized when he was in the car. "Hey, how long was I out?"

"About twelve minutes," Britain answered.

"Sadly." This from France and Russia.

"Okay," Britain whispered. "Here's the plan. We go into the restaurant and find a table far enough from them so that we don't get noticed, but close enough so that we can hear them."

"Can we get fried ice cream?" Prussia asked.

Britain glanced over at him in disgust. "...What?" He wished he would at least attempt to pretend he was listening.

"I think this is a Japanese place, so they might serve fried ice cream-"

"Fine, Prussia, get whatever the hell you want." Britain threw his arms into the air. "In fact, you can sit as far away from us as possible once we get in, alright?" At this, Prussia was nearly out of the car, feeling independent enough to not care.

"Thank god he's gone," France said. "Now, let's go in, but let's be quiet."

"Yes, let's go in." Russia said. _And I'll kill America on the spot if he even touches Big Sister._

Ukraine was at a table for two, seated with America, of course. They faced each other, which Ukraine liked. It was easier for her to see America's face, and his soft blue eyes.

Ukraine wanted to hear his voice. "America, did you realize that your eyes are blue like mine?" _Well, that sounded clueless of me, how silly._

America smiled. Well, he was smiling before, but now they both shared its meaning. "Well, I guess I never thought about it... Which is sort of ironic."

"Ironic?" Ukraine asked, confused. "Ironic how?"

America leaned in, and reduced his voice to a slight whisper. "Because I think about you often."

Ukraine giggled. "Oh, thank you, America." Nobody had ever really told Ukraine she was pretty. Well, Ivan had, but not for the reasons America had. "You're so nice to me. I'm sorry if I blush too much."

"But you're so cute when you blush." Her face grew even redder. She almost worried if she had a fever. Seconds later, a waitress walked over and rested two platters of sushi on the table. "Enjoy, you two."

"Cool, this sushi looks delicious!" America plucked up a small piece with the chopsticks, rather re tried to. But they kept falling onto the plate. "Aw, crap. Lemme see something..." Ukraine giggled again. Eventually, Alfred just stabbed a piece with a fork. He didn't care if he looked unprofessional. "Here, Ukraine, open your mouth."

"Huh?"

"Go on, I'll put the sushi in your mouth for you." America lifted the fork, and Ukraine hesitantly opened her mouth. When she closed, she chewed on the sushi and was amazed. "Oh, this is very good!"

"I knew you'd like it," America said. "It's pretty good for fish, am I right?"

"...These are little fishies?"

Russia and the others walked in. America and Ukraine's table was only a few feet away. Russia expected that, the restaurant was small and crowded. However, he didn't expect to be greeted by Japan on his way in.

"Herro, Russia." He said. "What brings you here?"

"Japan?" France rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this _is _ a Japanese resturaunt," Belarus said.

"Actually, I own this place." Japan smiled. He was always a very quiet person, but he was social to some extent. "It's my job. Nice atmosphere, don't you think? I don't mean to boast, but-"

"Yes, that's very nice, Japan, but we're busy." Russia was determined to find a way to spy on America, and nothing that he would say would escape him. "We need this table now, Japan." Japan sweatdropped, and slowly backed away. "Well, you must be in a hurry, Russia, haha.. I'll send a waitress to your table-"

"Quiet," Russia's voice . "We're all spying on Ukraine and America. Don't let them know we're here."

"'We?'" Japan questioned Russia, something not many people did. "The only one with you is Belarus."

Russia instinctively turned around, and saw France and Britain trying to sneak away. "France? Britian? Where are you going?"

"Gah!" They both swiveled and faced Russia. "Well, Russia, we don't think we should be involved with watching your sister any longer."

France nodded. "I hate to agree with Britain, but yes, this all seems pointless."

Russia's eyebrows contracted. This was not good. Whenever Russia's facial features symbolized anger, it is said that someone somewhere dies of a heart attack. "You both..." Russia's aura glowed and engulfed him, flickering like a fire. Strangely, it had more of a pitch-black tint than its usual purple.

"Uhm, y-yes," Britain stuttered, "We h-have to, uh, go now." He and France sprinted out of the restaurant.

"Um, Russia," Japan said, "W-Would you like a to go menu-"

"**Leave.**"

Japan scurried away, leaving only Belarus and Russia. Belarus was trembling a little. "Brother Russia, I think you're being a little-"

"Belarus, Ukraine is my responsibility." Russia's aura darkened. "If America is intruding on my responsibilities to protect her, then-"

"Russia!" Belarus shouted. "Look what's happening to you! You're a very responsible person, but Ukraine is your big sister and she can handle things by herself!"

"You don't know that, Natalia," Russia snapped. "She can't handle-"

"Ivan! Ukraine is the fiercest of us, and if she decides to be with someone like America-"

"America doesn't care! He's just being selfish! He doesn't know about-"

Russia stopped. His aura faded, and he noticed just two tables away were America and Ukraine, staring at him in shock. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears streaming down her face. America took her by the hand and she pulled herself into a secure embrace.

Russia's aura wisped away. "...Ka...Katyusha-"

She ran out of the restaurant with America. Russia stared at the door, and then at Belarus. "Natalia.."

She stood, and walked from the restaurant, and soon after began to run. Russia stood alone in the restaurant. Soon after, he left too. He walked home, alone. In trying to protect his sister, he had done the opposite.

"I need to apologize to her," Russia said. "I can only hope she'll forgive me..."

_ Please, Ukraine... Please... Forgive me..._

* * *

Yep. I took a lot of risky turns with this one. But Ch 7 won't take as long next time!

**Peace off. BOOP!** (Lol Tobuscus rocks)


	7. Apology From Little Brother

**Chapter Seven! **I took risks with that last chapter. But NO REGRETS! For any of those who cried, I had no idea that I could affect/effect (Idk) people with my writing... kewl.

Ok, no more talking. I hope you all like this chapter! I owe it to my supporters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Apology From Little Brother**

Standing just two feet from his Big Sister's door, Russia breathed slowly.

How could he have been so careless? He had to apologize, he had been so blind to her. But would she forgive him? It was so hard to even fathom. It had been two days since Ukraine had spoken to Russia, or even come from her room. He didn't know If she had called America in these two days, but doubted it. Not much noise had come from her room. At first, it was just quiet sobbing, and then... silence.

He had never upset his sisters before. Well, maybe once, when he had run from Belarus after losing a bet and "promising" to marry her if he lost. But this was much different.

The three had always been very close. Even when they were small, they looked out for each other, and cared for each other... Russia felt as if he had betrayed everything he and his sisters believed in.

Yesterday, he had spoken to Belarus. He asked her what he should do. "I have to apologize to her," Russia said. "But I don't know if she'll forgive me..."

Belarus was silent, her back half-turned. She faced him, wearing an expression that revealed mournful reproach. "I know you were just being protective, but..." Was all she could bring herself to say before she lost her speech and turned away.

Russia stood, now inches from the door. He was reaching for the knob, but he stopped. He remembered Ukraine had locked it after she ran in. He knocked, once.

No answer.

"Ukraine..." Russia began. "I... I'm sorry I ruined your time with America."

Still nothing.

"I got you a Latvia," He said, holding up the small nation, who was wearing a tiny Christmas bow on his head. "Please help me," He winced.

"I understand if you're upset. I know I was wrong to be so suspicious of America, and I should have trusted him. I'm so sorry..."

He leaned towards the door, hoping to hear her voice, but heard nothing.

"I promise I'll be more trusting to you, Ukraine... All I want is for you to be happy." There came no answer, only silence, cold, unforgiving silence.

"Please, Big Sister... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He stood by the door, ashamed. "Please... Forgive me, please..."

The door slid open a tiny bit. Russia didn't look up, he hadn't noticed. He hadn't seen the door open, and quietly stood outside the door. Suddenly, the door opened wide, and Russia was embraced by Ukraine, who leapt through the doorway.

"Russia...!" She cried in his arms, and stuttered with teary eyes as she spoke. "I-It's okay, I f-forgive you!"

Russia wrapped his arms around her affectionately. "I'm sorry, Ukraine, I should have trusted you better..."

"N-No," Ukraine hushed her voice. "It's okay, Little Brother, I know you were just looking out for me..."

Russia squeezed Ukraine with his hug, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I understand, Russia," She looked up, little tears in her eyes. "I love you, Russia... But-"

"I know, Big Sister. You love me as your brother, but you love America. You should be with him, since you love him."

Ukraine looked at Russia, who smiled at her sweetly, "You really mean it, Ivan?"

Russia nodded, glad to see Ukraine happy again. "Yes, Katyusha. You should go and be with Alfred." He pulled her closer. "I trust you, and I trust America."

Ukraine hugged Russia, happy tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, Little Brother."

A tiny voice broke from between them. "Uh, I know it's not my place to complain, Miss Ukraine, but you're squishing me with your chest..."

"Oh!" Ukraine forgot about Latvia. He must have gotten stuck between them. "Sorry, Latvia. I must have crushed your tiny Baltic body by accident..."

"It's okay, but can I leave now?" He slipped away from between Russia and Ukraine, his curly blonde hair ruffled and his cheeks pink. He glanced at Russia, shivering. "I-I'm sorry, Mister Russia, I should have been more careful-"

"No, Latvia, it's just fine." Russia reassured the tiny nation, "Big Sister and I had a little talk just now. But I need to go and talk to America, so you stay here."

"Huh?" Ukraine asked. "Why's that?"

"I want to apologize to him, too. But I think it would be better if you came with me, Big Sister."

"Oh, yes," Ukraine nodded. "I haven't seen Alfred since... Well, you know."

At that moment, Belarus walked in from the other room. "Big Brother? Big Sister? Is everything okay?"

Ukraine nodded happily, her chest bouncing a little. "Yes, Belarus. Russia says I can be with America again, and I'm so happy! We're going to see America now."

Belarus smiled. "Oh, good. ...What's Latvia doing here?"

"I was supposed to be Ukraine's apology present," Latvia said shyly. "I think I'm a plushie..."

Ukraine smiled gleefully. "Thank you so much, Russia. I'm so happy, I could just...!" She jumped towards Belarus and hugged her tightly. unfortunately, Ukraine's hugs often come with a price: Loss of oxygen.

"Mmph!? Mmphh!" Was the only thing Belarus could say, which probably meant "Big Sis, you're squashing me!" Her Big Sister's chest enveloped her face, disabling her ability to breathe. She would have waved her arms, but Ukraine had a strong grip over Belarus. All she could do was struggle to breathe, and then fall in an unconsious heap on the floor.

"Oh..." Ukraine let go of her sister, letting her slowly recover and get back to her feet. "I'm sorry, Belarus."

She shook her head, taking in a few breaths. "No, it's fine, Ukraine." She smiled. It wasn't something Belarus did often, but she was glad to see her Big Sis happy after so long. "I'm happy for you, Big Sis. You and Russia go see America, okay? I'll stay here."

"Yeah," Latvia piped in shyly, "I wanna stay here, too." He probably wanted to keep his distance from Russia and Ukraine's deadly hugs. He'd suffocated before, and even passed out once. He even recalled a time Russia may have passed out.

Ukraine gently yanked Russia's sleeve. "Come on, Russia, let's go see America."

"Alright, Ukraine," Russia said. "Let's go."

So, they left the house. Since Ukraine's car was out of gas, they took Russia's. Ukraine offered to drive, but Russia was still a _little _protective, so he drove instead. Once they drove off, only Latvia and Belarus sat on the couch together awkwardly.

"... You're a bit small for a nation," Belarus tried to make small talk.

"You and Mister Russia are scary," Latvia muttered timidly. "And your Big Sister is sort of frightening, too."

Belarus blinked. "I wonder if America knows how scary Ukraine can be..." Latvia shivered, scooting towards Belarus. She looked down at him. "... Um..."

"Oh... hey, Russia..."

America had just answered the door. Tony was asleep on the couch (being a lazy "douche" as usual) when the knocking had disrupted him. This resulted in him yelling for America to answer the door, where Russia stood nervously and Ukraine stood excitedly. Seeing Ukraine happy reassured America that she was okay after the "incident" but seeing Russia... not so much.

"Hi, Alfred!" Ukraine and America shared a short hug, to which America was able to examine Russia's expression while looking over Ukraine's shoulder. "It's so good to see you again. "

"It's good to see you, too, Ukraine." He glanced half-heartedly to Russia. "So... Hi, Russia."

Russia waved. "Hi, America. I came to apologize." He felt odd saying it, especially to America. But he was truly sorry, and meant it sincerely.

Soon, Ukraine and Russia were both inside the house, seated at a table in the kitchen. America kept nervously eyeing Russia, who tried to avoid eye contact. Ukraine sat across from them, nearly biting her nails, hoping they wouldn't immediately try to start beating each other up or something worse. She looked to her right and saw that Tony the alien was seated next to her. He seemed to be staring curiously.

"Hi, Tony..." She waved a hand in front of his face, and he focused his eyes on Ukraine's face. He didn't say anything. Ukraine blinked, and was quiet for a moment. Then Tony decided to talk, which isn't always a pleasant thing to hear:

"Are they real?"

Ukraine blushed, and moved to the other side of the table. Right between America and Russia. America averted his eyes, as did Russia, so Ukraine decided it was a good time to speak up. "Okay, then. I brought Russia here because he had something to say. Right, Little Brother?"

Russia hesitated, and looked at America. "He wants to tell me something?" America asked. Russia nodded.

"Little Brother," Ukraine's eyes locked onto Russia, and for a split second they flashed a deadly shade of purple. Russia frantically nodded, and then said, "Y-yes, I have something to say."

America looked to Ukraine, who wasn't facing him. He knew whatever made Russia shiver just now (as if he were Latvia) was because of Ukraine. Was Russia intimidated by Ukraine? Was that possible? He remembered something Belarus told him:

_"She may seem fragile, but she can be very fearsome."_

"Ahem," Russia stopped America's train of thought. "I would like to apologize for what I did at the Sushi restaurant. I shouldn't have been so suspicious of you, America. I'm sorry."

America sighed, and looked at Ukraine. She was half-smiling, but had a sense of concern to her face. She nodded towards Russia.

"I understand, Russia." America said. "It's okay. Ukraine's happy, so I'm happy."

Ukraine giggled. "Okay, now hug!"

Russia and America both stared at her. "What?"

"Just kidding," She laughed again. "I'm just glad we're all happy again. By the way, can Alfred and I go somewhere now, Brother Russia?"

"What?" Russia said. "Already? But we just got here. ...Well, you haven't seen America in a while, so I guess it's okay."

Ukraine grabbed America and hugged him tight, and Russia smiled. "Just be careful, okay?"

America was happy, but he still continued to think about the "Dark Side" that Belarus seemed to know about. Maybe it wasn't important right now. All that mattered was that he and Ukraine were in each other's arms again, and Russia was okay with it.

"I missed you, Alfred." Ukraine whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too, Katyusha." Alfred returned his feelings. They were together again, comforted by each other's warm embrace.

"I'm still here..." Russia muttered. "So... I guess I'll leave now. ...Okay. Okay, I'm leaving now."

* * *

Yay, chapter's done! Was it good? Leave a comment, plz! I'd also like suggestions to keep the story as good as possible. And again, thanks to everyone! The next chapter is soon to come. We've just started! Oh, I forgot to say my name. MAJESTIC MUFFIN! ...See, I didn't bold it that time. Nyah.


	8. Shopping With Alfred

A wild CHAPTER 8 appeared!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Shopping With Alfred**

America and Ukraine walked side by side, holding hands on the sidewalk. They were walking around town, occasionally stopping to share a hug and stare deeply into each other's eyes. They sat down at the sidewalk together, smiling.

"I'm so glad Russia let us spend more time together," Ukraine said. "And now we can spend all the time together we want!" She closed her eyes, leaning onto America lovingly.

America put an arm around her. "I'm happy too, Ukraine. It's a good thing me and Russia came to an agreement."

Ukraine hugged America tightly, and he hugged her back. "By the way, you look very pretty today."

Ukraine shrugged. "Oh, they're just my normal clothes... I wear them all the time." She was actually very flattered by this. Nobody had ever said her clothes were pretty. She always assumed they were unsightly, since she walked around in the dirt and grass so often.

"Yeah," America said, "But you're just so perfect for it. It's got a cute little bow here," He twirled it around a little, "Personally, I think yellow would be a good color for you."

Her cheeks were like little Cristmas lights again. "Thank you, America. But to be honest, I really wish I had new clothes. It's always difficult to find something that fits me. And I don't like button-downs."

America raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

Ukraine sighed. "Well, since I have really big breasts, -" A button on her shirt flew off. "...That happens to me a lot." Her shirt had opened a bit, much to her dismay. America knew better than to look at openings in women's clothing. France had been an example for why not to do things like this. Often, he was slapped in the face by Hungary of Taiwan.

"My boobies get in the way a lot. Russia says I'm lucky, but I still wish there was some other way for me to fit in... literally."

A short silence was exchanged between America and Ukraine. America began to think. "Don't you have other clothes?"

"No," She said. "I don't have any other clothes except my work outfit. I have a school uniform when we go to the Nations Academy, but it's uncomfortable. I don't like wearing the tie." She sighed again, and leaned her head on America's shoulder

"Hey," he suddenly sat up with excitement. "I just got the coolest idea!"

Ukraine faced him, also excited. She didn't know what he was planning, but she knew it was probably something to do with her problem. "You do? What is it? Tell me, tell me!"

"I can take you shopping! You can find some new clothes you like." He expected Ukraine's smile to grow wider, but it faded.

"Oh... I can't. I'm all out of money..."

"No problem!" America took out his wallet. "I'll pay for it. Don't worry about it, 'kay?"

This time, Ukraine's smile grew again, and came with a kiss on the cheek. "Ooh, thank you, thank you so much!" She pulled him into a hug, but her breasts pushed upwards onto his chest, and the air fled from his lungs. "Heh, you're welcome..."

A short while later, America and Ukraine were inside a large clothing store. Ukraine had quite literally never seen this amount of clothes in her life. It was like an endless hall of colors, and she could have any of it. At a reasonable price, of course.

"Wow, America," Ukraine gasped. "I've never seen so many different kinds of clothes!"

America laughed kindly. "Pick out anything you like, and don't worry about price."

Ukraine nervously walked around the store. There were lots of people she recognized. Switzerland was trying to reassure Liechtenstein, who was apparently upset because the dress she wanted to buy had a chest size too big for her, which made her feel "Unshapely".

Ukraine stepped into an isle with America. She pulled out something at random, which turned out to be a "spaghetti string" tank top. Ukraine glanced at it and blushed. "I don't know if this has enough... support."

"Yeah," America hesitated awkwardly. "You might... pop out."

Ukraine hurriedly placed the shirt back and replaced with a collared shirt, which had flowers on it. Unfortunately, it was a button-down. She put that away immediatley.

"Hmm... How about this?" She held up a regular yellow tee shirt. It was plain, but nice. "I think it's neat."

"Sure! You'd look great in it." America smiled, and Ukraine moved into the next isle: "Pants and Other Lower Body Wear for Women."

"Uhh..." America sweatdropped looking at the sign. He gulped, imagining what it was like there. He almost didn't want to know. Ukraine looked back at him, concerned he wasn't following her.

"America?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"I... Uh..." He couldn't spit it out.

"Oh, don't be shy, it's just clothes." She took him by the arm and semi-dragged him into the isle. "We'll only be in there for a minute or two, don't worry. Hee hee!" Ukraine continued to hold him by the arm until he stood in the middle of the isle. He was surrounded by short pants.

He kept mostly quiet. His face grew red with embarrassment, and Ukraine looked around the shelves for a bit. Then she walked up to him holding a pair of shorts. "Can you hold these for me, please?"

"Sure." He took the pants, and held them in front of him. He felt the back of his neck grow hot. _At least nobody can see me like this..._

Just then, Romania and Norway were walking through the store. They were talking about something, and heading straight for him.

"...So, according to Britain," Romania started, "Russia got angry and shouted right in the middle of the restaurant." They were talking about what had happened a few nights before.

Norway showed little reaction. "Hm. I guess Russia would be concerned about Ukraine's interaction with America. ...Speaking of which, is that him over there?"

America averted his eyes nervously. He knew they were talking about him. "Yes, that's definitely him," Romania gave a confused glance. "But why's he standing there in the women's clothing isle?"

Norway shrugged. "I don't know. ...Is he holding women's pants?"

Romania sounded as if he were choking, but it was only a mild laugh mixed with curiosity. "Y-yes, he is.. But why would he be buying women's clothes?"

Norway gave a limited chuckle, "Maybe he picked up some tips from Poland."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. "Hello, you two."

It was Ukraine's voice. America turned around. "Huh? I thought she was still in the isle..." He peeked around a shelf to see what she was doing with Romania and Norway.

"Oh, hey, Ukraine." Norway said. "Did you see America over there? He's in the women's pants isle. Do you know why he's there?"

Ukraine nodded. "Ya, he's with me. He took me shopping for new clothes. He's such a gentleman..." She spaced out for a minute.

"Oh." Romania said. "So _that's _what he's doing here." He felt a little guilty for assuming America was here to buy women's clothes for himself.

"Yes," Norway chimed in. "Romania assumed that America-"

"Oh, I know," Ukraine's tone changed slightly. "I heard the whole thing." She placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Her expression was still happy in appearance, but her eyes flashed menacingly. "Just remember that anything you say... and I mean **anything**... I will awlays hear it. And if you say something about me or America that you know I won't like, there will be hell to pay... Okay?"

Romania's eyes widened. "Y-yes, Ukraine, understood." He shivered. She was even scarier than Russia.

"Norway?" Ukraine looked to him, eyes flashing again. A chill ran up his spine. "Of course, yes." He nodded. Ukraine walked away back to America. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," America said. "So... was that your... Dark Side?"

Her expression went blank. "Well, yes. Sort of." She was a little embarrassed. She didn't like to talk about her Dark Side. It was something that ran in her family. She was sort of ashamed by it, but her Dark Side was something that had protected her and her friends in many situations.

"So... do you have your clothes?"

"Oh, yes!" Ukraine picked up a few of the articles of clothing she had chosen from the rows. "I want to buy these. But first, I should probably get new shoes."

They walked into a shoes isle. There were many different rows of shoes. It was almost overwhelming, how would anyone be so specific about what kind of shoes they'd want?

"Hmm... I wonder what kind of shoes I'd look alright in?" Ukraine wondered. She walked up to one of the shelves and found a pair of six-inch heeled shoes. "These look uncomfortable." There were lots of other shoes to pick from. Eventually she found a pair of plain brown shoes that seemed easy to fit into. "These look nice, don't you think so?"

"Sure!" America nodded. "Try them on."

"Okay." Ukraine had always worn her working boots. They were good for working in the fields, but not often casual enough to be out in public. They made her feel like she was always working. She started to take them off and began to try on the shoes instead. She slipped on the shoes. They felt very nice and she could walk around in them freely. "I like these, America. I think I've got all the clothes I need. But I want to see how I look in them first."

"Okay, sure." America walked Ukraine over to the changing rooms. "Thanks, America. I won't make you go in there, just so you know."

America blushed. "Thanks. I'll wait out here for you."

Ukraine stepped into the changing room. It was spacy and quiet. It made her nervous, but she sat on the changing bench and began to take off her boots and replace them with the normal shoes. It felt good to stretch her arms a little, but she was nervous that another button would fly off.

America waited outside, by the door. "You alright in there, Ukraine?"

"Ya, I'm fine." She unbuttoned her shirt as she spoke. She quickly took it off (always careful in case someone happened to be looking) and put on the yellow tee shirt. It was very comfortable and soft. Then, she removed the suspenders and instead donned blue jeans. She felt different... but the same in some way. It was so much better than her work uniform.

"America, these new clothes feel so nice!" She giggled. "Are you sure it's no trouble that I get these?"

America gave a thumbs-up, even though she couldn't see it on the other side of the door. "Yeah, it's fine. C'mon, let's see how you look."

Ukraine stepped out, a little nervous. She straightened out her tee shirt. Her chest stretched out the shirt, but not nearly as much as the work uniform. Her toes shifted around in her new shoes. "How do I look, Alfred?"

"Whoah," He took a step forward. His eyes widened, absorbing Ukraine's new appearance. He blinked a few times. "Ukraine... you're..."

Her cheeks flushed pink. "I know, I looked better before. I'll go change back into my work clothes-"

"Beautiful!"

She gasped, and ran into his arms. "Thank you so much, America!" She hugged him and squeezed him tighter than she ever had. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Ukraine." He kissed her on the cheek. He paid for he clothes, and they walked out of the store together. On their way out, they noticed Ukraine's new clothes didn't stop the "boing" noise.

"Uh, Ukraine?" America said. "Your... tracts are still moving when you walk."

She looked down. "Oh. I know. I think it's just natural. I don't mind, though." She smiled and took America's hand. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

America squeezed her hand. "I'm glad I could make you happy. You wanna go get ice cream?"

"After buying me these clothes?" Ukraine asked. "You don't have to do that."

"Nah, It's okay, really." As they walked, they spotted an ice cream parlor across the street. "I'll pay for it."

"Well..." She thought for a moment. "I've never really had it before..."

"What?" America gasped. "Okay, now I'm gonna buy you ice cream whether you like it or not," He joked. They laughed together, walking into the store. They got their ice cream, and stayed in the store for an hour or two, just being together.

I'm having such a good time with you, America." Ukraine said.

"Me too, Ukraine." They shared a milkshake with two straws, and once they finished they decided to stay at their table. They must have stayed sitting there for an hour or so, because once they decided to leave, it was raining.

They ran through the rain, laughing together. They dashed to get into America's car. When they got back to the car, they sat staring at each other deeply.

"Well, I better get you home." America started driving back to Russia's house. "You know, it's funny."

"Huh?" Ukraine asked. "What is?"

"Well," America said thoughtfully, "Ever since that thing happened in the restaurant, you and I have gotten a lot closer."

"Ya," Ukraine said. "I've noticed that too."

"I think I'll have to thank Russia for that," America laughed. Both of them laughed as he drove back to Russia's house. He pulled into the driveway. "You look amazing, by the way. Try not to get wet."

"Of course," Ukraine said. They paused. They didn't wan't to leave each other, but they had to. They knew they'd be together tomorrow. They leaned forward, blushing hard. They closed their eyes, and kissed each other on the lips for a long time.

America looked at her with a passionate look in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ukraine."

"I'll come to your house this time, okay?" Ukraine said. "It'll be fun."

"Alright. Goodbye, Ukraine." America drove away, and Ukraine stood in the rain watching. When his car was out of sight, she walked inside.

Belarus was on the couch. She seemed relaxed, which was a good sign for Belarus. She was scary most of the time, but could be in a neutral state when it was convenient for her. She was resting her feet on something that looked like a curly-haired pillow. "Hello, Big Sister. Did you know Latvia makes a good footstool?"

"Miss Belarus, you're scaring me..."

"Oh, don't tease Latvia, Little Sis." Ukraine pointed to her new clothes. "Did you notice?"

Belarus walked over and examined the clothes. "You look different. did you buy those?"

"No, America bought them for me." She smiled. "He says that yellow is a good color for me." She was reminded of the kiss she and America had shared.

"That was... nice of him." Saying the word "nice" was something Belarus didn't often say. It sounded strained. "By the way... I saw you two kiss. I was looking through the window."

Ukraine's face went from pink to solid white. "Did Little Brother see?"

"Not that I know of." She noticed Ukraine's expression. "Don't worry, Big Sis. I won't tell him."

Ukraine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Belarus." She reached out for a hug, but Belarus stepped back. She remembered about what happened the last time she hugged Belarus. Besides, she didn't want to make her feel any more jealous. "Oh. Sorry."

Latvia piped up from behind them. "Can I leave now?"

Belarus' eyes flashed and she growled as Latvia immediately scurried away. Ukraine remembered her Dark Side and uncomfortable cleared her throat.

"Does America know about your Dark Side?" Belarus asked. "He's not scared of you, is he?"

"Oh, he knows." Ukraine nodded. "I scared Romania and Norway today. Well, mostly Romania."

"Hm." Belarus began to walk away. "He should be careful not to trigger it around you."

* * *

This one was long again. I guess we're back on the clock with long chapters. I'm currently working on a few other Fics, one of them centered around **SPOILER ALERT **Belarus and Prussia. In a pairing. Together. Yes, I ship it. I promise I won't stray too far from this story, apparently lots of people like it. Ok I'm out.


End file.
